1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to cordless telephones. More particularly, it relates to a cordless telephone which has entertainment functionality beyond the conversational capability of conventional cordless telephones.
2. Background of Related Art
Cordless telephones having a remote handset and a base unit are known in the art. Typically, the base unit is powered by conventional AC current from a household electrical outlet, and the remote handset operates using battery power. To recharge the battery in the remote handset, the remote handset is inserted into a cradle in the base unit for recharging using the AC current of the base unit. However, the remote handset may be separated from the base unit for extended periods of time, allowing the user to carry the remote handset with them as they move about their residence or other locale.
Conventional cordless telephones further typically include an earpiece and a microphone to allow a user to participate in a conversation in an established telephone call.
The earlier analog cordless telephones, while still prevalent, are being replaced with newer technology digital cordless telephones. Digital cordless telephones typically use a 900 MHz band and make use of high power digital spread spectrum cordless telephone technology.
In general, a conventional digital cordless telephone includes a processor in each of the remote handset and in the base unit, and matching radio frequency (RF) units in each of the remote handset and base unit, allowing digital wireless communication between the remote handset and its base unit.
Cordless telephones have been conventionally limited to conversational use, e.g., for establishing a telephone call, or for providing intercom communications between a remote handset and its base unit. For other functions outside of telephony (particularly portable functions), a user is required to obtain a separate device, and carry around both. While portable devices are useful, there is a point at which a user must decide between which portable devices to carry around at any one time, resulting in use of either the cordless telephone or the other portable device.
There is a need to expand the uses of a cordless telephone beyond that afforded by conventional cordless telephones.